


Under the Stars, with You

by Burrahobbit



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Jennifer Lands is mentioned, Love Confessions, Narrator is Sole, Reader is Nick, commitment issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrahobbit/pseuds/Burrahobbit
Summary: Sole needs to say something important.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just trying something out??? Figured I hadn't posted anything in a while, so I whipped a really quick one-shot up.

The stars were shining brightly in the sky on this clear night - more than I remembered there being, and the Milky Way clearly visible across the night.

All alone, lying down and gazing up, I could almost pretend nothing had changed, that there were crickets chirping instead of engines groaning, or cars whizzing by instead of distant gunshots.

Crunching grass alerted the presence of someone slowly approaching me. Turning my head sideways, I could see you making your way towards me.

“Heya, doll,” you said, your jacket hanging limply over your arm.

I smiled and sat up. “Fancy seeing you here.”

You sat down and offered the jacket to me. “Figured you might be gettin’ cold out here, all by yourself.”

The jacket was warm, and I pushed my arms through the slightly-too-big sleeves. I laid back down to look at the stars once again, but you stayed sitting up. There was quiet between us for a long moment as I watched the twinkling Heavens.

“You look like you’ve got your head in the past,” you commented softly.

I sighed. “I think we’re both stuck in the past, Nick.”

My gaze flicked down to you, and I caught you staring at me. Bashfully, you quickly turned your head.

I hated this - the whole dancing around each other, neither willing to make a move. I slid my hand into yours, bringing your attention back over.

“This okay?”

A shrug and a simple, “it’s… certainly somethin’,” were my answers.

You didn’t pull your hand away, however, and I counted that as a step forward. A large step forward, all things considered.

“Why are you so afraid of this?”

You glanced at our hands, then off at the distance, like you were pondering something deeply. The hesitation was obvious, but I didn’t fault you for it.

“I suppose, after Jenny…”

Tugging my hand out of your grasp, I sat up. “Nick, I- I hadn’t even considered-”

You shook your head, running your metal hand against your neck. “It’s alright, doll. It’s been two hundred years. I should really get over it.”

Gently, I placed my hand on your shoulder. “I get it. I still love Nate so, so much. But that doesn’t keep me from loving you.”

You tensed, and I realized I must have been too forward, retracting my hand. You caught it, carefully, and entwined our fingers.

“It’ll take some time, but… you mean the world to me, sweetheart.”

My heart clenched pleasantly at this, and I smiled. You rested your head lightly against my shoulder, and I tiredly closed my eyes,

my hand

clenched

in yours.


End file.
